


Deals on a Devils Playground

by bbaker221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Non-Consensual, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley gave Castiel the ‘loan’ of 50,000 souls, the demon added some details into the fine print, and part of the deal was that ‘interest’ would start to accrue past a certain point. Cas had been confident they would find Purgatory quickly enough, but it’s taking far longer than he thought. Crowley extracts an interest payment. (Just another excuse for some filthy porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals on a Devils Playground

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this Blindfold prompt: http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8353983#t8353983

Crowley sipped his perfectly aged whiskey, idly tapping one well-manicured finger against the arm of his chair while he patiently waited. A perfect mix between decadence and business, this room had recently become his favorite place to unwind. He had so many good memories and associations formed here, as he could indulge in the luxury of the well-appointed furniture pieces for himself while he was working, and make use of his recently acquired and installed bondage equipment when he entertained his ‘guest’. The necessary preparations for what he had in mind for this particular evening had been completed hours ago. All that was missing now was his star performer. He huffed amusedly into his crystal tumbler and smiled slowly in anticipation. His shy little darling always stalled until the last possible second before showing up.

In a dark corner of the room a clock started chiming the hour.

Crowley leaned back in his leather chair at the sound of quiet rustling in front of his desk, taking in the sight of the new arrival. Castiel stood before him, reluctance and frustration obvious in every line of his body. His fists were held tightly clenched at his sides, and he glared at the demon sitting relaxed and at his ease, sipping his expensive liquor.

A few seconds later, the clock finished striking midnight, and as the final chime faded into silence, Castiel visibly shuddered. For a brief moment, demonic text illuminated itself from within, running in fiery lines down the skin of his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his overcoat, flaring visibly across the skin of his hands before vanishing. The power of a demonic contract entered willingly was absolute and binding, even to one so powerful as an angel.

“Cutting it rather close this evening, weren’t you, pet?” Crowley crooned affectionately, pushing his chair slightly away from the desk so he could lean back and cross his legs comfortably. “I’d hate to see you drained and at the mercy of your oh-so-benevolent brothers if you defaulted on your end of the bargain.”

“That outcome would benefit neither of us,” Castiel pointed out, his gruff tone making an attempt at confidence. “If Raphael’s forces win, and free Michael and Lucifer from the cage, you would be destroyed nearly as quickly as I.”

Crowley’s smirk widened as he heard the slight tremble underneath the strong words. The angel knew very well what was in store for him tonight. This was not the first time he had been bound to appear before this desk and been forced to submit by the terms of the deal he had agreed to. It had to be disconcerting for him to stand meekly in front of Crowley now, knowing the deal he had struck left him without his angelic strength and invulnerability for this span of time. Knowing he was bound to submission and obedience in all things until dawn.

“That may be true, pet, but you knew the terms when you agreed to the deal. I made it clear the 50,000 souls were just an initial loan, something to tide your position over. That was on the understanding that you would wrap this business up quickly, without complications. Instead, you’ve dithered about the place with your precious little human pets, crossing well over the deadline we agreed to for your repayment, with nary a Purgatory soul in sight. No dodging the taxman now that the interest has come due, kitten. Now, strip.”

Crowley watched with fascination as a red blush of shame blossomed across the angel’s cheeks and spread down his neck. He had been doing depraved things to the angel for months, at an ever more frequent rate as the interest on his loan continued to compound, but the shame and embarrassment seemed to be as strong now as it had been the first night he had called in the debt owed to him.

Castiel obediently shrugged out of his overcoat and suit jacket, letting the garments fall carelessly to the floor. He methodically removed the rest of his clothing, nothing shy or teasing about his movements. The only thing betraying his unease at the situation was the bright flush still present in his cheeks and the way he studiously avoided eye contact with the demon before him.

“That’s good, darling,” Crowley praised, standing up and walking around his desk. He paused for a moment to examine his slave for the night, admiring the clean lines of his body. He ran one appraising hand over the angel’s smoothly muscled chest, sliding his fingers down to the slim waist and delighting in the shudder his touch elicited. With his grace restrained by the terms of the deal, Castiel would have no choice but to experience everything done during these hours of his bondage as if he were a mortal man, helpless, vulnerable, and so charmingly sensitive to stimuli.

Castiel stood, silently stoic, staring into space and refusing to acknowledge the demon or what he was doing to his body. The first few times Crowley had put the angel on his knees before him, playing so many wonderful games with the poor innocent, Castiel had tried to reason with him, tried to convince him that there was no need to enforce the contract they had made. When his logical arguments failed, he had eventually moved to begging. By now, Castiel had accepted that he had no control over what would happen in this room when his interest came due once again and Purgatory still remained elusive. Crowley almost missed those early weeks and the increasingly desperate attempts to avoid the delightful tortures he would inflict on his midnight visitor. These attempts at control and stoicism were dreadfully boring. He consoled himself with the thought that he would definitely experience the pleasure of his angel begging for mercy again before the night was through.

“Now, on your knees, kitten. There’s a good boy.”

********************

He had to admit, one of the finer perks of being the King of Hell would have to be the upgraded telekinesis. Crowley twitched his right hand, minutely adjusting the position Castiel was restrained in.

“Almost perfect,” he mused, absently petting his fingers through the angel’s hair.

Castiel was on his knees with his legs spread wide apart, his back straight, his lower legs glued tightly to the floor from toes to knees by Crowley’s demonic will. His hands and arms were bound tightly together behind his back up to his elbows with black leather straps, pulling his shoulders together and back to an uncomfortable degree. Rather than using more unsightly restraints on his face, Crowley had again applied his powers to force Castiel’s head to bend backwards until he was gazing straight up at the ceiling, unable to move, and his mouth was forced to remain wide open with an invisible gag.

Crowley tugged on Castiel’s hips until he was positioned to his satisfaction, holding himself suspended in a difficult position, halfway between sitting back on his heels and kneeling straight up.

“Now, hold yourself there, darling, no lower, and no higher,” the demon commanded with a final, fond pat to the head. “We’re going to see how well you’ve learned to obey tonight.”

With another wave of his hand, several nearby implements slid into place. A wooden frame holding several swaying metallic electrical nodes suspended itself in front of Castiel. As the live wires gently swayed, and occasionally came into contact with one another, sparks flew with loud crackling noises. These wires were positioned with care so that they hung a scant inch above where Castiel’s thighs had already begun to tremble slightly from the effort of holding himself in the demanding position he had been placed in. If he were to straighten any further and attempt to relieve his straining muscles, he knew from previous experience that the live electrical current would be brutally painful.

Crowley was humming with satisfaction as he positioned his final tool on the floor between Castiel’s spread legs. He had recently acquired a compact, but extremely powerful, fucking machine. With a custom-made, large dildo attached, it had a motor that would relentlessly piston straight up and down, while offering additional settings including rotation and vibration that he could control. Crowley was very much looking forward to trying out his new toy.

He adjusted the height of the machine with meticulous care until the shaft at its highest point was nestled precisely up against the angel’s tight little hole. He tweaked another tiny bit of his power to remain in place and hold those lush ass cheeks spread wide open, leaving his nervously clenching opening completely exposed. Liberally applying lubricant to the plastic cock in a fit of generosity, Crowley turned on the machine to its slowest setting, chuckling with satisfaction when it performed perfectly, gently tapping against Castiel’s entrance as it thrust upwards on each rotation, but not penetrating him, so long as he was able to hold himself absolutely still.

Castiel, who had been silent and compliant through the process up until this point, released a small noise of protest from the back of his throat before he could hold it back as he felt the repeated gentle pressure from underneath him. Unable to see what Crowley was doing, his eyes rolled back and forth, attempting to track the demon even as he held his head perfectly still in its bent back position, and strained to hold himself suspended on his shaking legs as he had been ordered.

“Now darling, go ahead and relax,” Crowley said, with another satisfied chuckle and a condescending pat to the head. “Why don’t you just marinate here for a little while? Daddy’s got some business to attend to.”

With that, Crowley turned away and returned to his desk, sitting back in his chair a few feet away from the trembling angel and busied himself with paperwork. The job of the King of Hell was never done.

********************

After nearly an hour had passed, Crowley put his pen down with satisfaction and raised his arms above his head, stretching luxuriously. He stood up and ambled over to where Castiel still knelt, by now trembling violently in every muscle and dripping with sweat.

Several times as he had worked, Crowley had heard Castiel shriek shortly, accompanied by sharp pops as he overcompensated in attempting the tiny adjustments he could make in his allotted space and raised himself too far, making contact with the electrified nodes above his thighs. In pulling away from the overwhelming pain, he had, on at least one instance, drawn back too far, wailing at the painful sensation of the machine powered dildo forcing itself past his entrance. With his mouth pried open and throat exposed, there was no way to muffle any of the sobs and cries he failed to hold back. Crowley had gradually increased the speed of the fucking machine and by now it was thrusting up inexorably at a decent clip, still tap-tap-tapping lightly against Castiel’s entrance with every cycle.

Despite those few slips however, and his obvious struggles to remain obedient now, Crowley was pleased to see that for the most part his temporary slave had behaved very well. 

“You’re doing so well, pet,” Crowley praised, moving to loom over the kneeling angel so that Castiel could see him while still being forced to stare at the ceiling. “Such a good little angel for me. So good, I think you’ve earned yourself a treat.”

Crowley took his time unfastening his belt, and opening his pants, savoring the dark look of hatred the angel was fixing on him. Castiel himself was using every fiber of his will to force his weary, trembling body to obey the commands the demon had given him and not break the deal that was all that stood between him and death at the hands of his brother.

As he pulled his erect cock out of his pants, not bothering to remove any of his clothing, Crowley leisurely squeezed a fist around the base of his cock while enjoying the sight before him. He took an exorbitant amount of pride in the length and width of the cock of his most recent meat-suit. In fact, that was the reason he had singled out this particular man for his dealings on earth. He stepped closer, standing above Castiel’s kneeling thighs and bumping the frame holding the electrical wires, setting them swaying and sparking angrily.

“Here, kitten, have a taste.” 

Castiel struggled to hold himself perfectly still and not flinch away as Crowley pressed his erection down into the angel’s open mouth. The demon was perversely gentle, careful to apply no downward pressure, lightly dipping his cock down into the warm opening. He enjoyed the sensations for several minutes, spreading the pre-come his cock was now dripping across the angel’s tongue and taking pleasure in rubbing the sensitive head against the differing textures of his soft palette. 

“As much as I enjoy this slack-jawed look on you, pet, it is a shame to waste those cock-sucking lips. Clearly your Father made those for a purpose, let’s put them to good use, shall we?”

“Suck me,” the demon ordered, his breath coming shorter now himself, as he clenched one fist tightly in Castiel’s hair, just holding tight for now, still carefully preventing himself from unsettling the angel’s strained position. 

Castiel felt the demonic pressure that had been forcing his mouth open release, and he closed his lips around Crowley’s shaft as ordered. Using his tongue to try to regain some of the moisture he had lost during the long span of time the demon had held him, Crowley groaned with pleasure at the feeling of his tongue applying saliva along his lips and Crowley’s shaft. 

After a few seconds, Crowley’s hand tightened uncomfortably in his hair, pulling in a silent warning, and Castiel sealed his lips tightly around the cock pressing inside of him, sucking strongly at the few inches the demon was dipping shallowly in and out of his mouth.

“Yesssss,” Crowley hissed quietly, one hand still clenching in Castiel’s hair, pulling hard enough now to cause involuntary tears to spring to the angel’s eyes, his other holding the base of his cock, feeding it carefully into the perfect, warm suction. Castiel did not know whether to be grateful for the care the demon was taking now, in allowing him to maintain his wavering stance, or to despair, as he knew this was just a prelude for the future cruelties that he knew were coming.

“You’ve gotten much better at this, pet,” he praised, his eyes opening to stare maliciously at the shaking angel on his knees before him. “You used to be absolute rubbish, but we’ve fucked that inexperienced virgin right out of you, haven’t we? Such a talented little cocksucker now…use more tongue. Yes, just like that, kitten. You love it when I fuck your face, don’t you? My perfect little whore.”

Crowley shuffled closer, using both hands now to clench tightly in Castiel’s hair. Still using a soft touch, and being very careful not to apply any downward pressure, Crowley inexorably pressed more and more of his cock inside, the angle of Castiel's tilted back head allowing him to dip down into the throat beneath him easily. As he felt the moist muscle clench like a silken vice over the head of his cock, attempting to reject this invasion, Crowley groaned loudly. He continued to press down gently but relentlessly, as deeply down the angel’s throat as he could force himself, cupping the back of his head, and holding him in place. Castiel choked and gagged at the intrusion, his body jerking involuntarily and causing him to gurgle a short scream at the electrical shock he had pulled up into. He was able to correct himself and re-balance after a moment, the whirring of the motor beneath him and constant tapping of the huge dildo against his ass enough motivation for him to overcome his aching muscles’ need for rest.

The blow job went on for long enough for Castiel’s jaw to begin to ache, Crowley alternating between short, shallow little thrusts, holding still to allow Castiel to work his cock over with his tongue and lips, and pressing himself deep within the angel’s throat, loving the snuffling little grunts that the angel could not entirely hold back as he struggled for breath and to resist the instinct to pull his body back in search of air, his nostrils flaring as he attempted to draw in enough oxygen.

“Ah, you’ve been such a good little darling,” Crowley grunted, his thrusts deepening and speeding up, forcing Castiel to compensate and press upwards and try to match his level of resistance to the demon’s face-fucking pace to keep from being forced down onto the now madly pounding dildo beneath him. “You’ve been so patient, but here, let me help you, I know what a good little whore like you really wants.” 

His eyes glinting darkly, Crowley adjusted his stance slightly and abruptly shoved his long, wide cock forcefully all the way down the angel’s throat, rather than easing it gently in, ignoring the way Castiel choked and gagged, saliva leaking out the corners of his mouth and tears springing involuntarily to his eyes at the sudden pressure. His whole body shaking with the need for air, his wide, blue eyes fixed on Crowley’s sadistic smile, Castiel felt one of the hands clenched in his hair move down to his shoulder and press firmly, inescapably downwards. He resisted the unrelenting pressure as long as he could, but within seconds, he began to sink lower.

As the first inch of the dildo forced itself inside, past the initial ring of muscle, then further, despite all resistance, with all of the merciless power of a machine, Castiel could not stop the wail that tried to escape him. Trapped in his throat, along with the demon’s cock that was still firmly wedged inside of him, his screams became silent convulsions. He had been used roughly by the demon before, but this sensation was a whole new level of agony, as the unforgiving plastic shape of the machine’s huge attachment violated him without pause again and again, with the unyielding speed of a jackhammer. Crowley tightened his hand on his shoulder, silently willing the fucking machine to thrust still harder, and begin to rotate within his victim, as he pushed the angel down lower and lower until he was fully seated on the machine that was violently fucking itself into his hole with a force no human could match. 

“Oh God, yes,” the demon crooned. “You have no idea how good those screams feel wrapped around my cock like this.”

His vision beginning to go black around the edges, Castiel struggled to maintain consciousness, gasping in desperate breaths whenever Crowley pulled back just far enough for him to draw in a sliver of oxygen.

Castiel felt tears spilling down his cheeks and hated himself for his weakness as he felt an invisible force clench tightly around his soft cock and rub persistently up and down. Waving a hand leisurely, Crowley gradually slowed the speed of the machine until the thrusting came to a stop, the plastic cock still seated fully inside the angel’s ass. Castiel did not fully realize it was pressed directly up against his prostate until Crowley switched on the powerful vibration function. Betrayed by his body, he could feel himself getting hard from the stimulation being applied both inside and out, despite the agonizing pain of the penetration and his suffocation on the cock of a demon he despised.

“That’s it kitten, feels good, doesn’t it,” Crowley said with a smirk, one hand reaching down to twist and pinch viciously at one of the angel’s nipples until it was stiff and aching. “You love this, you’re getting hard for me. If you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t come, huh? Come all over yourself, you filthy little whore.”

Castiel closed his eyes tight and choked and gasped as the unrelenting stimulation applied to his cock forced an orgasm out of him. During those moments, he could feel every excruciating inch of the toy seated inside of him as his passage clamped down on it in waves and his hole fluttered helplessly against it.

“Yeah, that’s it, drink me down, such a good little whore, you love every minute of it,” Crowley growled, pulling back just as he began to come, shooting long streaks of nasty, sulfuric smelling semen into the angel’s mouth, on his tongue, and across his face.

Urgently gasping for every shred of oxygen he could get now that his throat was clear, Castiel just blinked dazedly in despair up at the demon as he wiped his softening cock across the angel’s face, smearing his come across his lips and cheeks.

“Such an obedient boy. We’ve still got a few hours left until dawn. Let’s see what other tricks a good little whore like you can do.”


End file.
